Aerial cables, such as fiber cables, can become damaged by squirrel chew, fireworks, gun shots, weather, wear, etc. When this occurs, service provided through the aerial cables can be interrupted. Current methods of inspecting aerial fiber cable lines over long distances for sheath integrity or damage are slow, cumbersome and sometimes introduce unsafe practices or methods. As it is typically very difficult to locate where the cable is damaged and then repair it, service interruptions can be prolonged.
One of the largest issues in terms of cost and delays for fiber network deployment, operation, and maintenance is manual labor. Inspection of the aerial fiber cable is very labor intensive and often a costly undertaking. Another problem is safety. Many aerial workers are killed on the job every year, and many others suffer non-fatal loss of limbs from electrical burns and mechanical trauma.